<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Could Ever Ask For by Zakani_Donovan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747280">All I Could Ever Ask For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan'>Zakani_Donovan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Aziraphale is whipped, Basically Azi is drowning with love and he doesn’t mind it at all, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Fluff, Gay, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, emotional moments, good omens - Freeform, ineffable babies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale takes a look at his life with his husband and their children and realizes he's never been happier. And he wants to make sure Crowley knows it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Could Ever Ask For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gams/gifts">Gams</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts">Blue_Sparkle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Context: Inspired by "OwlGams" 's AU over on Twitter and "Valerie_Sparkle" 's fan art of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Aziraphale's POV:</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p><br/><em>Where are these three? They should be back by now.</em> The angel wondered as he finished cooking dinner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley had taken Cherub and Jay to the park hours ago and had promised to be back by sunset. Naturally, Aziraphale was a bit worried by this. The blond walked over to the landline and just as he was going to start dialing the demon's cellphone, the Bentley pulled into the driveway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't sure whether it was a coincidence or his worrying made them manifest in the cottage’s front yard, but he was glad they were back either way. Peeking through the window, he can see <a href="https://twitter.com/mdl_oba/status/1323082544162598912?s=21%20">Crowley with one child in each arm, making his way towards the front door.</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, seems like Jay has fallen asleep already. I hope they aren’t too exhausted. I would hate for them to go to bed without eating...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The demon would never admit it, but he had taken to using some extra miracles to better his strength in order to keep doing this without having to work out. Aziraphale found it precious that he wanted to keep carrying his babies no matter how big they got, but was too stubborn and lazy to <strong>actually</strong> exercise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley snapped his fingers and the Bentley's headlights shut off once he made it to the door. Just as he was about to snap again, said door swung open and they were all received with a warm angelic smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you have fun, my dears?" He asked softly, trying his best to not wake up Jay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry Dad, they're awake. They just pretend so Daddy carries them." Said Cherub smugly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale chuckled as grabbed Jay, who was still pretending, and the baby bag. "Is that so? What's your excuse then?" He asked his daughter with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged and hugged Crowley's head. "He asked if I wanted to be carried."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Of course he did.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come now, dinner's ready."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they ate, cleaned everything and everyone changed into their pajamas, Aziraphale went into the attic. Christmas was nearing and he loved having the house decorated, as did the children. So, he decided to start looking for the decorations with time. It took a while, but he eventually managed to get all the things he needed and brought the boxes downstairs. Rather than starting on his own, he figured he'd go get Cherub and Jay to help him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angel went to their rooms but didn't find them. He also noted that the house was very quiet. Certainly an odd thing, since they were always so vocal when playing their games. But once Aziraphale entered his own bedroom, the lack of noise made perfect sense. He nearly squealed at the sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The television was on, showing a cartoon movie of some sort, but no one was watching it. Crowley was laying flat on his back in the middle of the bed, snoring softly, with one child safely under each arm. Cherub's position matched her father's to a tee, while Jay was curled up into a ball with their face buried into Crowley's torso. They all looked so cozy that Aziraphale considered leaving them all like that and sleeping on the couch. And just like that, he was reminded of a similar scene from a few years back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/valerie_sparkle/status/1323044654972051456?s=21%20">When Jay was still an infant, Cherub thought they didn't like her, because they were always sleeping. Aziraphale quickly reminded her that Crowley also slept a lot and that had nothing to do with how much he loved her. It was just something he liked to do. Once she understood that it wasn't anything personal from her sibling, she started reading bedtime stories to both of them on the couch almost on a nightly basis. It was incredibly cute, and Aziraphale had taken a picture of it to make sure they always had that little memory.</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Absolutely beaming with love, the angel grabbed Crowley's phone from the nightstand to snap another picture. After doing this, he walked to the other side of the bed and gently brushed away some of his hair away from his face. Even when asleep, the demon always leaned into his touch, similar to a cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Do you have any idea how happy you've made me darling? Any idea at all?</em> He wondered as his eyes started to water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly blinked away the tears and pressed a kiss onto his forehead, placing a small miracle along with it. Very early on, Aziraphale learned that he couldn't simply take a child away from Crowley while he was asleep. No matter how far gone he was, his body <strong>always</strong> registered when his baby was being pulled away from him and he would wake in a panic. It didn't matter that it was Aziraphale removing the child, the demon always awoke ready to attack whoever it was trying to take his baby. Thus, to avoid any accidents or scarring memories, the former soldier would use a quick miracle which, essentially, froze the serpent and filled him with peace while he did what needed to be done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First he picked up Jay, who whined as soon as they were pulled away from their father. Even in their sleep, they made grabby-hands towards the unconscious demon. Aziraphale hugged him closer to his chest and suppressed another squeal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You are <strong>far</strong> too precious. You'll all be the death of me at this rate!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He steadily made his way over to Jay's room, tucked them in, kissed them goodnight and came back to get Cherub. Unlike her sibling, Cherub was more of a light sleeper, and she woke up a bit as Aziraphale placed her head over his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She groaned softly as she shifted and her hands squeezed his torso, most likely to see who was moving her. "Daddy...?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're alright, darling. Go back to sleep." He whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cherub hummed but didn't relax into him again. By the time they reached her bed, it was quite obvious she was forcing herself to not fall asleep yet. As he set her down, he felt resistance, she didn't quite let go of him. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, kissed him on the cheek, mumbled something that sounded like "Love you, Daddy" and finally let go of him to drift back into sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, you'll <strong>definitely</strong> be the death of me.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By now, the angel had a permanent smile on his face and wondered if it would disappear any time soon. Not that he <strong>wanted</strong> it to. Even in their slumber, their love felt overwhelming in the best way possible. The sentiment was only reenforced when he entered the master bedroom again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley's love was the strongest of all. Sure, the children loved their fathers with every fiber of their beings, but theirs was also because of their blood relation. It was instinct, really. They loved and trusted their parents as soon as they were born. And they were <strong>allowed</strong> to. Crowley meanwhile, had love stored inside him for six millennia and it sometimes felt like a tsunami swallowing a tiny island whole. Of course, after being with him for the last decade, by now Aziraphale knows how to swim those waters better than anyone. Even if the first wave always caught him off-guard. This prompted Aziraphale to write something down and put it away until the time felt right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>My dearest demon. I hope this will make you understand how grateful I am for you...</em> Thought the principality as he slipped into bed. His hand gently cupped his husband's cheek and the redhead, even in in his deep sleep, smiled in response. The angel smiled back, snapped the lights off and snuggled up against him, letting his warmth and love wrap around him like the world's coziest blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following day was Sunday, which meant it was beach day. Though it was a bit too cold to go for a swim, Cherub and Jay still loved running around in the sand, pretending they were pirates or slaying sea monsters, while their parents watched them and enjoyed the sea breeze, the sun and whatever snacks Aziraphale made for everyone. As always, Jay was excited about heading to the beach, but today specifically, they were hoping that no one else would be around because Cherub had promised they'd practice flying again. Or, at the very least, they would keep stretching their wings while playing around. Even though the kids knew they shouldn't have their wings out or use their powers in public, Aziraphale and Crowley always wanted them to accept themselves for who they were. Thanks to this, it wasn't hard to believe when their parents sent a few miracles out to ensure they had the beach for themselves all day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kids practically jumped out of the Bentley as soon as it came to a complete stop. Crowley huffed as both his offspring ran towards the shore. "Come back here! I didn't even put sunscreen on you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale grinned. "You know they don't actually need that right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're hybrids, angel. You never know what mundane thing might affect them because they're not wholly <strong>one</strong> thing." Argued the redhead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The principality rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, darling. I still think something would've happened by now, but alright." The blond helped Crowley unload the car and made sure to tell the kids to come back and let their father put the protective lotion on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours passed and they enjoyed their company in silence as Cherub and Jay flew about with glee. As they watched this scene unfold, Aziraphale was smacked by Crowley's love yet again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a shrug, the angel snapped his fingers and produced what he had written the previous night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatcha got there, angel? List of things we need back home? 'Cause I already made one, it's in the car. Figured we'd stop by the market on our way back-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale shook his head as he interrupted his husband. "It's not a list, dear. Or rather, it sort of is, but not the type you're referring to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then what <strong>is</strong> it referring to?" Asked the snake with a raised brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angel took a deep breath as he handed over the folded piece of paper. "Last night I was feeling... many things. So I decided to write them all down."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh. Oh... This is going to be one of your sappy little love letters, isn't it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm afraid so." Smiled Aziraphale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley groaned with a smile of his own. "I can't read this in public!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Darling, we're the only ones here!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The demon did a half-shrug-half-nod gesture of sorts. "Yeah, but I can't read this when the kids are around!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale crossed his arms and made sure to lace his next sentence with as much sass as possible. "As I recall, you once read one of my inappropriate letters from a few centuries ago while they were in the living room with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley turned red for a moment. "Not on purpose! I was halfway through it when they showed up! Didn't even notice they were there until they made noise because my eyes were glued to the bloody page!" He sputtered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know dear, I’m only teasing. Still. They seem distracted, for now.” Replied Aziraphale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, 'till the waterworks come and Jay's spidey-sense starts tingling."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh bugger, that's right.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a thing for both kids. More than just that bond between child and their birthing parent. Because they were supernatural beings, they both could sense whenever they were upset. For some strange reason, it didn't work the other way around. Lord knows they would've killed to have that ability when both kids were newborns. By now, Cherub knew how to approach Aziraphale when he was upset and what to do to comfort him, but Jay was still trying to get a grasp on it and would worry hopelessly when they felt or saw Crowley cry. Sometimes it was an endless cycle between father and child, trying to get the other to calm down but frustrating themselves if it didn't work, which almost always lead to more tears. Thanks to this, Crowley would try to be far away from Jay to deal with his own negative emotions or leave them for when Jay was asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tonight, then." Offered Aziraphale. "Once they're off in dreamland."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley nodded and put the folded piece of paper in his pocket before kissing Aziraphale on the tip of his nose. "Deal."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, their bedroom was flooded yet again by love, and this time tears. Aziraphale was grateful Crowley had insisted on waiting to read his letter, because this level of intimacy being interrupted could <strong>surely</strong> be considered a crime. Once they finally calmed down, and reassurances were made, Crowley put it in his safe. Aziraphale approved of the move, because that confession was made for Crowley's eyes and Crowley’s eyes alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>